bet
by toma QED
Summary: Riza ragu atas perasaannya pada superior officernya itu. roy berjanji akan mengubah perasaannya itu hanya dalam waktu 1 minggu...
1. Chapter 1

_**Bet**_

Default chapter : Bet

Semua orang hari itu telah meninggalkan eastern city HQ kecuali colonel Roy mustang, yang _ditemani dengan setia_ oleh lieutenantnya, Riza Hawkeye. Roy menarik nafas panjangnya sebentar.

"sir, mohon anda kembali bekerja." Pinta Lt. Hawkeye.

"Iya..iya…" Jawab roy sambil berputar-putar dibangku putarnya.

Ia kembali menyelesaikan paperworknya. Sesekali ia mencuri-curi pandang pada Lt. nya itu. Terkadang, ia memang bisa menjadi seorang wanita yang amat garang. Tapi, disaat seperti ini ketika ia tenang, Riza kelihatan manis sekali baginya.

_Blush !_ Mukanya memerah, menyadari, ia telah menatap lieutenantnya itu sekian lama untuk kesekian kalinya. _Hey, what'z up with u, Roy ! Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan tentangnya ? Dia itu bawahanmu, dan kau superior officernya. Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam, deh…_ tegur hatiinya sendiri.

"Sir !" panggil Riza menyadarkannya. "apa anda sakit ?" tanyanya cemas.

"Heh ! Ke..kenapa ?" jawabnya gugup, takut ia ketahuan menatapnya berkali-kali.

"Tidak.. hanya mukamu sedikit memerah. Kupikir anda sakit flu, atau sebagainya. Belakangan ini memang sedang wabah flu di east HQ." jelasnya.

"Tidak…tidak.." sanggahnya.

"Mari saya cek, sir." Katanya lalu menaruh telapak tangannya di dahi Roy, dan satunya lagi di dahinya. Muka roy kembali Blushed ketika Riza menaruh telapak tangannya di dahinya.

"Yap. Tidak apa-apa. Mohon anda kembali mengerjakan paperwork anda."

"Terima kasih, Riza." Katanya sambil tersenyum, lalu tersadar ia salah memanggil nama lieutenantnya itu. "Ah..maksudku Hawkeye."

Riza sedikit blushed mendengar namanya keluar dari mulut Roy. "Ti..tidak apa-apa sir" jawabnya sedikit malu-malu, namun ia dapat mengontrolnya, dan kemudian kembali lagi ke caranya yang seperti tentara itu. " semua orang dapat melakukan kesalahan dan saya memakluminya, sir"

Roy tercengang dengan kemampuan Riza berubah situasi secepat itu. Ia tersenyum nakal. "orang yang tidak sempurnya…. , ya !"

Kemudian ia berdiri, menghampiri Riza, dan dari belakang, pelan-pelan ia memeluknya.

"Riza... aku menyayangimu…" bisiknya pelan di telinganya.

DEG ! Riza gugup. Ba..bagaimana ini…? Ini superior officernya. Ia tidak mungkin melakukan fraternization, karena itu akan menghalangi Roy dalam menggapai mimpinya menjadi fuhrer. Ia tidak mungkin mau melakukannya, karena ia ingin selalu berada di sisinya menggantikan tugas maes mendorongnya maju ke atas hingga berada di puncak.

"Ma..maaf, sir. Apa anda sedang mengigau ?"

"Tidak, Riza…"

Ba..bagaimana ini…?

"Ma..maaf, sir. Tapi anda atasan saya, dan saya tidak berhak melakukan hal itu." katanya sedikit ragu, apakah itu akan menyakiti perasaannya.

Roy kemudian melepaskannya. "Maafkan aku, Riza…aku telah berbuat hal yang bodoh…" katanya sedikit menyesal.

"Ti..tidak..apa-apa. Justru saya yang harus meminta maaf, sir."

Roy tidak menjawab, tetapi berjalan ke depannya, lalu menatapnya lekat…mata bertemu mata. "tidak apa-apa… Aku mengerti perasaanmu, lieutenant." Balasnya ringan. "Namun, aku yakin dalam waktu 1 minggu ini, perasaan auto-soldiermu akan kukikis." Katanya sungguh-sungguh.

"Apa maksud anda, colonel ?"

Roy tersenyum jahil. "1 minggu. Beri aku waktu 1 minggu untuk mengubah perasaanmu padaku."

Riza tidak menjawab, tetapi tersenyum. Ia tidak tahu, ide gila apa yang sedang dipikirkan colonelnya saat itu, tapi ia yakin, 1 minggu bukanlah waktu yang panjang untuk mengubah sikapnya itu. "Silahkan kembali untuk menyelesaikan tugas anda, colonel, sir." Perintahnya.


	2. chapter 2

Last Day

Hari ini, hari terakhir bagi Roy untuk membelokkan perasaan Hawkeye untuknya. Masih ada kira-kira 16 jam lagi sebelum taruhan ini berakhir. Walau ia belum berhasil selama ini, tapi baginya 16 jam merupakan waktu yang panjang, dibandingkan dengan wanita-wanita lain yang ia taklukan hanya dalam sekali kedipan.

Suasana di East HQ sama seperti biasa…tenang..damai…

Tok..tok..tok… sebuah ketukan pintu menghancurkan ketengangan itu.

"Pagi, Roy…" ditambah lagi seorang pengacau besar yang menganggu damainya pagi ini, Hughes "Sudah lihat foto Elycia terbaru ku ?"

"Hughes !"

"Ah..dia makin imut saja.."

"Huhghes !"

"Oh..iya, Roy…ini..ini…lihat Elycia ku…AAhh….manisnya …"

"HUGHES !" akhirnya kali ini ia berteriak dan membuat perhatian seluruh orang padanya.

"Aw..Roy..tak perlu berteriak sekeras itu di telingaku, ah…" katanya santai. "Oh iya, ..ngomong-ngomong, aku ke sini buat memberitahu bahwa Fuhrer memanggilmu sekarang juga."

"Ya sudah.. Aku ke sana."

-- Kantor Fuhrer --

"Hm.. kalian sudah berkumpul, ya.. Colonel Roy Mustang, Brigadier General Basque Gran, dan Lieutenant Colonel Frank Archer. Kalian bertiga kutugaskan untuk pergi ke North City, untuk menumpas pemberontakan di sana. Kalian akan segera berangkat siang ini. Maka itu, setelah ini, segeralah berkemas-kemas barang. Kereta kalian akan berangkat pada pukul 1600. Mengerti ?"

"Siap !" balas mereka semua.

Roy segera kembali ke kantornya untuk mengambil barang-barang yang tertinggal di sana.

"Ada apa, sir ?" tanya Riza penasaran.

"Tugas. Nanti siang aku harus berangkat ke north city." Jawabnya singkat.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan..?" riza tak meneruskannya.

"bisa tolong antarkan aku sampai ke apartemenku ?"

Riza mengangguk.

Roy segera masuk ke dalam mobil, sedangkan Riza yang menyetir.

"…Kalau nanti aku pergi, dan kau merindukan aku…aku menang." Jawabnya tiba-tiba memecah keheningan yang ada.

"Masih kepikiran sama taruhan kita ?"

"Yap." Katanya singkat, melihat apartment nya sudah berada di depan mata.

"Sir.."

"Bukan. Roy !" katanya sambil mencubit hidung Riza pelan.

Blush! Muka Riza sedikit memerah. "ARGH!" teriaknya.

"Iya..iya.. thank you ya udah nganterin." Katanya lalu berjalan masuk ke apartemennya.

Riza menatap roy yang terus berjalan, lalu menghilang dibalik pintu yang tertutup. Ia merasa itu akan menjadi terakhir kalinya ia bertemu dengan Roy. Entah bagaimana, ada perasaan bahwa ia tidak akan bertemu lagi, terus menghantuinya.

_Sudahlah..jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak.. _katanya pada diri sendiri. Riza pun menancapkan gasnya, lalu melaju pulang ke east HQ.

-- 1700 pm local time, East city HQ --

Tepat jam 5 sore, Riza sudah pulang. Seluruh pekerjaannya telah ia selesaikan dengan cepat, dan tepat. Ia berjalan menuju apartemennya.

Guk..guk.. Black Hayate sudah menyambut dari depan pintu. Riza menepuk-nepuknya sebentar. _Anak manis.._ Bisiknya pada anjingnya itu.

Seperti biasanya, setelah pulang, ia segera mandi, berendam di dalam air hangat, yang mengistirahatkan semua sel-sel tubuhnya yang lelah. Setelah merasa segar, ia berpakaian lalu bersantai-santai di rumahnya.

Memang, malam hari adalah saat yang paling membosankan baginya. Maka itu, ia lebih memilih membaca novel roman favoritnya hingga jatuh tertidur. Namun hari ini berbeda. Sudah beberapa kali ia mencoba untuk tertidur tapi tidak bisa.

Riza terbangun dari selimutnya, lalu ia mengambil salah satu novel yang ada di dekatnya. Dibalik-balikannya halaman dari buku itu, namun tak ada satu pun yang dapat membuatnya tertarik. Diliriknya jam yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya.

_Astaga ! sudah jam 2300 pm ! _batinnya. Besok ia harus bekerja. Bisa-bisa ia tertidur saat bekerja besok. Namun, apa boleh buat, ia tidak bisa tidur.

Riza lalu membuka jendela. Di langit yang kelam itu, ia bisa melihat bulan bersinar terang. Jadi, ia memutuskan membuka jendela dan menatap bintang di langit, yang biasa dulu ia lakukan ketika kecil, saat ia tidak bisa tidur.

Saat itu, tiba-tiba, hatinya berkata bahwa lebih baik menonton Tv saja. Riza mengambil remote dan menyalakan tv yang ada. Saat itu, acara yang kebetulan sedang disiarkan adalah Headline news.

_Ya..ya.. membosankan. Dengan begini aku pasti bisa tertidur,_ pikir Riza. Dalam acara tersebut ia mendegar seorang wanita muda yang membacakan berita tersebut.

_Kecelakaan Kereta yang menuju ke North City. Kecelakaan ini terjadi pada jam 2100 pm. Kecelakaan ini terjadi, karena adanya rel yang putus, dan mengakibatkan kereta terbalik. Diperkirakan, total 80 penumpang tewas, dan sisanya luka parah. Dalam kereta ini juga turut serta beberapa anggota militer berjabatan tinggi yang menjadi korban tewas dalam kecelakaan. Berikut daftar korban meninggal :_

_35. Brigadier General Basque Grand_

DEG ! Hati Riza berdegup kencang sekali. Bagaimana dengan Roy ? Masak ia meninggal hanya dalam kecelakaan kereta kecil ? Jelas-jelas ia sudah pernah terlibat di dalam perang ishbar, di mana orang banyak tewas di sana, dan ia bisa survive…DEG ! DeG !

_47. Lieutenant Colonel Frank Archer_

Riza kalut. Tangannya keringat dingin. Matanya terpaku pada layar televise yang menuliskan daftar korban meninggalnya. Ia makin gemetar, ketika melihat dua orang superior officernya menjadi korban.

_58. Colonel Roy Mustang, east City_

_DEG ! DEG ! DeG ! DeG !_ Jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang. Tak kuasa ia menahan tangisnya.

_Be..benarkah ? Ro..roy…ma…mati ? MATI !_

"ROOOYY !" Ia berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Tidak mungkin ! Padahal baru saja ia mengantar Roy hingga ke apartemennya. Baru saja Roy mencubit hidungnya dan berkata '_bukan, Roy !' _ Baru saja….

Riza tak dapat mengontrol dirinya lagi. Ia mengepalkan tangannya, lalu memukul-mukulkannya ke tembok. Tak perduli lagi, image yang biasa ia buat, tenang…dingin…Tidak. Ia sudah tak perduli lagi.

"ROYY !" teriaknya berkali-kali, dengan air mata yang terus jatuh membasahi bajunya. "Aku butuh kamu… Jangan pergi ! Jangan ! aku sadar ! Walaupun military melarang adanya perasaan ini…tapi ketika sadar aku kehilangan kamu….tidak ! Aku tidak mau kehilangan lagi….ROYYY !"

Riza menangis, dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Ia memeluk bantalnya dengan erat. "Bodoh…aku bodoh….kenapa aku tidak berani mengatakan bahwa aku juga memiliki perasaan yang sama ! Mengapa aku baru menyadarinya saat dia sudah tidak lagi di sini ? Rooyy! JAWAB ! mengapa aku sebodoh ini ? Aku terlalu menjaga image. Aku bego ! Enggak pikirin bagaimana perasaanku yang sebenarnya." Ia menangis di depan televisinya.

-- keesokan harinya/ funeral –

"Roy…" bisik Riza perlahan di depan nisan orang yang dicintainya. "aku juga sayang padamu… sayang sekali.."

"Lieutenant…" Havoc yang berada di belakangnya menundukkan kepalanya. "dia… sudah pergi." Ia menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. "ayo, ma'am. Sudah mau hujan…"

"tidak…memang sudah hujan…" suaranya tergetar dan parau. Perlahan sebutir air jatuh membasahi nisan, di susul dengan ribuan butir lainnya dari langit.

Havoc tertegun sebentar di sana, diantara derasnya air hujan. Pertama kalinya ia melihat lieutenant Hawkeye menangis… ia yakin wanita itu telah menangis hanya untuk Mayor General Mustang mereka… walau telah bercampur dengan air hujan, ia yakin… Lieutenant Hawkeye yang dikenal dingin menangis.

_**ya… orang biasanya melupakan hal berharga dalam hidupnya. Ketika hal itu hilang, baru mereka sadari, bahwa hal itu amat berharga dalam hidup mereka.… **_

_**-- Owari--**_

(optional Ending)

Riza menangis, dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Ia memeluk bantalnya dengan erat. "Bodoh…aku bodoh….kenapa aku tidak berani mengatakan bahwa aku juga memiliki perasaan yang sama ! Mengapa aku baru menyadarinya saat dia sudah tidak lagi di sini ? Rooyy! JAWAB ! mengapa aku sebodoh ini ? Aku terlalu menjaga image. Aku bego ! Enggak pikirin bagaimana perasaanku yang sebenarnya." Ia menangis di depan televisinya.

Namun, saat itu, tiba-tiba seseorang dari belakang, dengan hangat memeluknya. Riza berteriak sambil menangis. "LEPASKAn! ROY !Roy ! KAMu Di MANA !" baru saat itu, tepat ia membalikan dirinya, ia melihat wajah orang yang dari tadi ia panggil seperti orang gila, tersenyum lembut padanya.

"sh..shh…Riza…tenang….aku di sini…" ia membelai rambut dan menepuk-nepuk punggung riza perlahan agar ia tenang.

"ROY !" ia berteriak, lalu menangis dalam dekapan dada Roy.

"Iya…iya… kenapa ?" tanyanya lembut.

Riza menghapus air matanya dan berusaha tenang sebentar. "Roy…ini kamu ?"

Roy mengangguk. "TIdak percaya ?"

Riza menggeleng. "siapa nama anjingku ?"

"Black Hayate."

"Hal apa yang paling kau benci ?"

"Perang Ishbar, Hujan dan paperwork"

Riza bingung melihat Roy yang menjawab semua pertanyaannya dengan benar. "…pertanyaan terahir…" ia sedikit malu-malu menanyakannya. "…apa yang sedang kita lakukan ?"

"Taruhan. Dalam 1 minggu, aku akan memenangkan hatimu, dan aku menang, Riza." Katanya lalu memeluk Riza yang banjir akan air mata. "Aku tahu…kamu pasti butuh aku..

"Jahat…Jahat….padahal kukira aku sudah tidak akan bertemu lagi denganmu…" isaknya pelan.

"Ya…memang seharusnya begitu… Kedua orang itu juga sudah tiada…Gran, dan Archer"

"Lalu ! Bagaimana kau bisa selamat ? Nama mu termasuk salah satu yang tercantum dalam daftar korban meninggal…"

"Tiket. Aku tidak jadi berangkat hari ini. Di sampingku, ada seorang gadis yang menangis. Kutanya mengapa, ternyata pacarnya yang ada di North City sedang sekarat. Ia harus pergi ke sana sekarang juga. Namun, ia sudah kehabisan tiket. Jadi, kuberikan tiket punyaku padanya….Aku memberinya, karena aku mengerti…perasaan saat aku meninggalkanmu hari ini. Tapi bagi gadis itu…ini artinya, pergi untuk selamanya…."

Riza terdiam. Ternyata untuk mendapatkan Roynya, telah mengorbankan seorang gadis yang mau menemui pacarnya yang juga sekarat. Equivalent trade…

"Lalu…!" tanya Riza dengan wajah kurang puas. "mengapa kau bisa masuk ke sini?"

"Nah…itu yang mau kutanyakan." Sahut Roy singkat disertai dengan senyuman kecil. "Kau bilang pintu rumahmu akan selalu terbuka untukku ?"

Riza mengangguk.

"Lalu, mengapa pintu di luar terkunci ?"

"Untuk alasan keamanan. To the point aja..bagaimana kau bisa ke sini ?"

Roy menunjuk ke arah jendela yang terbuka itu. "Manjat.." jawabnya singkat.

Tawa Riza meledak. Ia tdak bisa membayangkan superior officernya memanjat lewat pipa dan masuk ke apartemennya lewat jendela.

Riza mengelus-elus dagunya. "Ya…benar…benar..memang kau berbakat.." jawabnya, lalu disertai dengan balasan senyuman licik. "…menjadi pencuri, Roy."

"Ho..begitukah..memang aku berbakat menjadi pencuri…apa lagi dalam hal ini.." katanya lalu secepat kilat menarik riza ke arahnya, dan menaruh bibirnya di atas bibir Riza. Riza tak menolak kiss yang diberikan roy itu. Ia tersenyum, dan membalasnya dengan kiss yang lebih hangat dari itu.

"Bagaimana ?" tanya Roy licik. "Pencuri ini hebat bukan ? Lalu, bagaimana dengan hadiah taruhan ini ?"

"Tadi kau sudah menerimanya." Balasnya singkat.

"Tak tahu malu…sudah kalah, tetap dapat hadiah, lagi.." Kata Roy, lalu perlahan menyelipkan sebuah cincin berlian di jari manis Riza.

"Roy !" katanya tak mampu berbicara, saking kagetnya. "A..apa ini ?"

"Cincin pertunangan kita… Riza…will you marry me ?" pintanya sambil berlutut dengan satu kaki, dan mencium tangan Riza.

Blush ! Muka Riza memerah. Eeh..i..ini kan seharusnya tidak boleh terjadi.. TIdak ada hubungan persahabatan dalam military.

"Ro..Roy..! Bagaimana kalau atasan tahu tentang ini ?" tanya Riza gugup.

"Tidak apa-apa…" ia hanya tersenyum manis. "aku.. akan menikahimu setelah aku jadi fuhrer… oke ?"

"selama itu aku akan menunggu… bukan hanya untuk satu minggu saja…"

Dan akhirnya jam berdentang tepat 12 kali mengakhiri hari yang panjang itu. Taruhan mereka pun diakhiri dengan sebuah kiss yang hangat, nyaman dan amat menenangkan.

-- End—

A/n time !

Sori.. aku males banget bikin days 1-6 nya… padahal tadinya sih rencananya bakal dibikin detail tiap hari, tiap bab. Tapi… berhubung lagi bener-bener gak mood… jadi gini deh. Hey, kalo ada yang nyadar, adegan tiket dituker itu aku curi dari dds yang si peramal yang soal warisan itu. (coba buka-buka lagi nomor-nomor awal… ada deh) jadi ide itu juga disclaimernya bukan punyaku.

Satu lagi yang bukan punyaku yaitu kata-kata terakhir tentang kehilangan. Itu kata-kata Midou ban dari Get backers. Kadang rasanya kata-kata itu berarti penting juga sih di kehidupan aku sendiri. Hehehe.. berarti kata-kata itu disclaimernya punya yuya aoki dan ayamine Rando… bukan punyaku juga.

Hey, Aku bener-bener anti bikin yang bertema _angst_ soalnya itu juga bikin aku kesel. Sepeti yang sudah kukatakan di a/n2 lainnya, kalo aku orang yang gampang nangis. Karena itu jadilah optional ending yang ini. Reviews dong !


End file.
